Through the Rift Gate
by DarkEcoOttsel
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jak 2 cast. Yet....Bwahahaha!  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Hello! This isn't my first Jak and Daxter fic but you should still be nice and don't flame me! I've had this idea for a while and I know that there are already several fics up where humans come to J&D's world. But this one is different and hopefully people will enjoy it! This screwy fic is a combination of Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, Romance, and a little bit of Suspense. Rated PG13 for language and violence. Please enjoy...  
  
Chapter One ~~ Into the Game  
  
"Damn you, Kor! Die, die, die!!" Vicki shouted as she played Jak II. The red head had gotten Jak II with her bud, Jessie, at the mall and they both shared the game. Vicki got to play it first because Jessie's idiot brother broke her PS2.  
  
"C'mon, Vick! He's almost dead!" Jessie cheered as she watched her best friend battle Kor. She was the same age as Vicki, but she was in the first year of high school with Vicki's sister, Becky.  
  
"I'm trying!! This bastard keeps moving around on me!" Vicki shouted. She didn't take her eyes off the screen. She was a talented artist and very good at most video games. She could beat every game thrown at her.  
  
"He's in the red! Go for it!" Becky shouted from her seat at the computer. She used to be very close to Jessie before Vicki came along.  
  
"Take this!" Vicki shouted as she shot Kor with the Peace Maker. It depleted all of Kor's remaining health points and the Precursor Ring severed his head.  
  
"WAHOO!!" Vicki leaped up and gave Jessie and Becky a high five.  
  
"Nice! Another game down, a bazillion left for you to defeat," Jessie said happily.  
  
"Hey, look! There's a movie playing," Becky pointed to the screen and soon the three girls were quiet as they watched.  
  
"Hey, the kid and Young Samos are going into the ring," Vicki whispered. She stared at the ring and gasped as it seemed to expand, taking over the huge screen.  
  
"What the hell?!" Jessie shouted as a wind started to pick up inside the room. She gulped as she, Vicki, and Becky were sucked through the TV and into the portal.  
  
"AHHHHGGGHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Vicki landed with a thump. She waited a second for her head to stop spinning before she looked up. She nearly screamed when she realized where she was. It was Haven City!! THE Haven City!!!!!  
  
"Holy crap!" Vicki sat up and looked towards the sky, which she could barley see because of the tall buildings of the slums. "No way!! This is awesome! Right guys?? Guys...?"  
  
Vicki looked around but she only saw a parked zoomer. It was the middle of the night and she was stuck in some alleyway.  
  
"Dammit, now what do I do?" Vickie sighed as she scratched her head. She froze when she touched her ears, which were now long and elf-like.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vicki covered her mouth with her gloved hand and took deep breaths. She was about to scream again when something fell from the sky and landed in front of her.  
  
Vicki looked up slowly and saw what appeared to be a tall, dark creepy looking thing with a rabid animal on his shoulder.  
  
"WAAAAAAHHHH!!" Vicki screamed in horror. The tall thing quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shut up, you!" the thing said in a voice that sounded very familiar to her. "What's the matter with you anyway?! You'll alert the Krimson Guards."  
  
"J-Jak?" Vicki muttered after he had lowered his hand. "Daxter?"  
  
"Woah! Jak, this babe knows our names!" Something short and fuzzy hopped off Jak's shoulders and stood in front of Vicki.  
  
"COOL! It IS you two!!" Vicki grabbed Daxter and gave him a big hug. She stopped hugging the ottsel and leaped at Jak. "NO WAY!!! I can ACTUALLY see you up close and TOUCH you even! Wow, you're a lot taller in person. From the TV, you looked a lot shorter. Even the FAT men were taller than you!"  
  
Jak blinked.  
  
"Is this REALLY Haven City? This is so freakin cool!! Didja get the Peace Maker yet?? Can I pull your ears??"  
  
"Chill, sweetheart!" Daxter said smoothly as he sat up as he recovered from the huge hug he got from her.  
  
"Nope, sorry, can't. Too much sugar. To much sweets. I LOVE MY LEMON DROPS! CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THOSE LEMONS!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up!!" Jak shouted. He started to walk out of the alley.  
  
Vicki followed him as she continued to stare at her surroundings. She stopped when she saw Kor and the Kid. Her hyperness instantly faded when she saw Kor. That back-stabbing jackass!!  
  
Jak and Daxter walked towards them and Vicki hurried to catch up. She was about to warn Jak not to talk to Kor, but Kor already stopped Jak and she bumped into him. Jak looked back at her and gave her a warning glance.  
  
"Hello, strangers. My name is Kor," Kor said in his ancient voice. "May I help you two?"  
  
"You look like a reasonably smart man," Jak said angrily. "I want information. Where the hell am I?"  
  
Vicki then realized that she was in the beginning of the game. Beginning?! She had completed the game so why was she starting out here?! WHY??!!  
  
"Ahh...sorry," Daxter apologized for Jak. "He's new to the whole conversation thing."  
  
"Well, my angry young friend," Kor dusted himself off. He looked annoyed but he continued, "You are a guest of his majesty Baron Praxis the ruler of glorious Haven City."  
  
"I was just a guest in the good Baron's prison," Jak muttered.  
  
"We don't know about her though," Daxter cut in and he pointed to Vicki.  
  
Vicki snapped out of it and glared at Kor. For a second or two he glared right back.  
  
"Hello, whore—ah, Kor!" Vicki coughed several times but she couldn't help but laugh a little. "Sorry, frog in my throat. Cough, cough..."  
  
"Inside a cell, or inside a city...walls surround us both," Kor said as he ignored Vicki's remark. He shook his head. "We are all his prisoners."  
  
Vicki gasped and Kor turned around. His eyes widened in shock. A couple KGs, or Krimson Guards, were walking towards them.  
  
"Talk about being wrong place at the wrong time," Kor began to back up and the Kid followed him. "I'd move on, if I were you."  
  
"By order of his eminence, the grand protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis" one guard said, "everyone in this section his hear by under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!"  
  
"Uh, oh," Vicki muttered wide-eyed.  
  
"Ahhh...excuse me, sir," Daxter stepped towards the guard. "Don't you mean surrender OR DIE?!  
  
"Not in this city," Kor and the Kid began to move away. "Protect is from these guards an I'll introduce you to someone who can help you!"  
  
Jak looked at Kor and then back at the guards. He sneered.  
  
"Jak, wait!" Vicki tried to warn him but he was already attacking some of the guards.  
  
"Get outta here!" Jak shouted to her.  
  
Instead of doing just that, she charged at some of the guards that were coming out of their zoomer. She quickly kicked a few in the balls with her new boots and tried to elbow them in the stomach but the armor was too hard. One grabbed her from behind but she flung him over her shoulder.  
  
"Take that, you Krimson goons!" Vicki shouted as she kicked one in the crotch and he moaned in pain.  
  
She glanced over at Jak, who had transformed into Dark Jak at the last second.  
  
Damn, Vicki thought, I didn't get to see the transformation up close!  
  
Her thoughts were cut short as a guard grabbed her arm and twisted it backwards.  
  
"AGH!!" Vicki shouted. She elbowed the guard in the crotch, spun around, and kneed him in the face. She panted, "Cool, I didn't know I could do that! It must be all those action-adventure movies I watch!"  
  
After the rest of the guards were taken care of, Jak transformed back into his normal self.  
  
Vicki walked up to him and Daxter did as well.  
  
"That was cool! Do it again," Daxter said and grinned.  
  
"Something's happening to me," Jak muttered through clenched teeth. " Something he did. I can't control it."  
  
Daxter stepped back and Vicki gulped.  
  
"Very interesting," Kor said. As he talked with Jak and told him about Torn, Daxter walked up to Vicki.  
  
"So who are you?" the ottsel asked.  
  
"I'm Vicki," she said as she ran her fingers through her dark red hair. Her fingers bumped into her ears and she groaned in frustration.  
  
"Let me rephrase that," Daxter smirked. "WHAT are you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I saw you kicking ass!"  
  
"So? What's your point?"  
  
"My point is—" Daxter stopped as Jak walked up to them.  
  
"C'mon, Dax," Jak muttered as the ottsel leaped onto his shoulder. "We gotta go, um, that way."  
  
"Wait!" Vicki ran after them.  
  
"What now? Don't you have a home to go to?" Jak snapped.  
  
"Um," Vicki said quietly. "No. I'm kinda...lost?"  
  
"Well, I'm not a babysitter," Jak said as he walked past her without looking at her. "I've gotta go find a guy named—"  
  
"Torn?"  
  
Jak stopped. "Huh?"  
  
"I know where he is," Vicki said. She looked up at a passing zoomer. She leaped up and kicked the guy off it. It was one of the small ones. She smiled and said, "We can take one of these. It'll be a lot faster."  
  
Jak's jaw dropped and Daxter shut it for him.  
  
"C'mon, I don't got all day," Vicki said as she lowered the zoomer into the low zone. "Are we gonna go see Torn or not?"  
  
"Fine," Jak grumbled. "But I'm driving."  
  
"What?" Vicki's smile faded. "No way!! This might be my only chance to drive a zoomer when I don't even have a license!"  
  
"Too bad," Jak said as he got on in front of her. "Sit down and shut up. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."  
  
Vicki screamed as he took off into the crowd of people and guards without a second glance. That is, until he hit a guard and all hell broke lose.  
  
"You idiot! Now the guards are after us!" Vicki cried angrily.  
  
Jak swiftly turned a corner and Vicki was nearly thrown off. She wrapped her hands around him tightly and shut her eyes. The motion of the zoomer began to swerve and go up and down to avoid the crossfire from the guards. She began to get a severe case of motion sickness.  
  
"Hey, girl," Jak shouted over his shoulder. "Which way?"  
  
Vicki opened her eyes and tried not to puke. Her vision was blurry and she could hardly tell left from right.  
  
"Ugh, right," Vicki muttered and she shut her eyes again.  
  
Suddenly, just as Jak was turning right, a guard zoomer came slamming into their zoomer and they both exploded in a large fireball with yellow sparks.  
  
"Agh!" Jak cried as he fell to the ground. He landed on his feet luckily. He began to look for another zoomer.  
  
"Jak, wait! Where's Vicki?" Daxter shouted in his ear.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The girl!!"  
  
"Oh, her," Jak muttered as he turned around.  
  
Vicki was thrown from the zoomer when it exploded. She hit the ground with a thud and didn't dare move. Now her head was spinning with sickness and pain. She didn't know what happened.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
Vicki opened her eyes weakly and brushed her wild hair out of her face. A guard was standing above her with his gun to her head.  
  
"Don't move!" he ordered and he poked her with his gun.  
  
"Get away from me!" Vicki cried and she thrusted her hand at him in hopes that she would hit him. There was a flash of yellow and white as a ball of Yellow Eco blasted from her hand and slashed through the guard.  
  
"Wha—?!" Vicki gasped and sat up. She stared at her hands in disbelief. Did she just do that? Cool!! What else could she do?  
  
Vicki stood up and watched as more guards came streaming out of one of their large transport zoomers. There was around a dozen and one was headed right at her. This is the huge action scene!  
  
Without a second thought, she leaped into the air and did a front flip. As she was coming down, she landed on his head with her heavy boots. He was out cold. Vicki quickly did several cartwheels so she smacked a guard in the chin as both her feet came up. Another one down, ten to go. She stopped as another guard let out a cry as he lunged for her. She started punching him so fast she was a blur. Before he was totally knocked out, she made her hand into that kung-fu claw and socked him in the face. Another guard came up behind her and she elbowed him once in the gut, and slammed her knuckles into his nose without turning around. Two guards leaped at her from both sides, one getting ready to stab her. She leaped into the air and did a quick split, slamming her feet into their faces. Almost done! One guard chased her towards a wall but she didn't stop there. She ran up the side of the wall and did a small back flip. She landed behind him and he turned around and held his gun up in front of his face. Vicki easily punched through the gun and her fist connected with his mouth. The last guard she would fight screamed as he ran towards her. She did a replica of Jak's spin kick and he was soon down and out. She looked around for the other two guards but they had run back to the zoomer and taken off.  
  
Jak was literally speechless. He had never seen someone do anything like that—especially a girl!  
  
Vicki panted heavily and she was sweating. She tucked a lose strand of her hair behind her elf ears and sighed.  
  
"Man, that was annoying."  
  
"Who was your trainer, babe?!" Daxter cried after a moment of shocked silence.  
  
"I didn't have a trainer," Vicki said as she walked past them. There was a parked zoomer not too far off.  
  
"Then how did you learn to do that?" Jak managed to mutter as he walked after her. "That was amazing!"  
  
"Thanks," Vicki said. "I dunno. I guess I was just born with this talent."  
  
Jak and Daxter looked at each other before running after the mysterious redhead.  
  
~~~~~~~ Meanwhile at the Stadium ~~~~~~~  
  
Becky opened her eyes and found herself on a bed in a small room. Posters of zoomers and different parts of machines and such covered the walls.  
  
"Um, hello?" Becky sat up and called. When no one answered, she got up and left the small room. She shielded her eyes as sparks flew from a blowtorch. A woman with teal hair was using it on a machine that looked very familiar.  
  
Becky cleared her throat loudly and the woman turned around and lifted up her goggles. It was Keira!  
  
"Oh, you're awake," Keira said and smiled.  
  
"K-Keira?!?!" Becky stuttered.  
  
"Yes?" Keira raised her eyes brows.  
  
"Oh my God," Becky muttered. "But...who when where how WHY?!"  
  
"Um," Keira started but Becky continued.  
  
"Why am I here?! Why couldn't I start out at the Naughty Ottsel?! WHY, WHY, WHY?!?!" Becky began shouting and tromping around the room.  
  
"Excuse me," Keira interrupted her. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Becky," Becky said and she calmed down a little. She ran a hand through her blond hair and said, "I am at the racing garage, aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah," Keira took off her goggles and set them down on a table. "I'm—"  
  
"Keira, I know."  
  
"But how do you know who I am?" Keira looked surprised. "I found you outside a couple hours ago and I never even saw you around her before."  
  
"I ah," Becky searched for an excuse. "I found one of your papers and I saw you name?" It was more like a question than a response.  
  
"Oh," Keira said and she seemed to buy it. "Well, where do you live? I'll drive you home if you want."  
  
"No, it's alright," Becky was doing her best to bite her tongue. " Besides, um, I don't live anywhere near here. And I see you're working on a project."  
  
"Oh!" Keira gasped and looked behind her at the Rift Rider that was still quite unfinished. "Um, please don't tell anyone about this. It's supposed to be a secret."  
  
"No problem," Becky replied and gave her a thumbs up. "I can keep a secret."  
  
"Good," Keira said.  
  
At that moment, Erol came into the race garage calling Keira's name.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Becky whispered.  
  
"It's Erol," Keira said with a slight hint of dreaminess in her voice. " He's—"  
  
"A bastard, I know," Becky finished and before Keira could respond, Erol shouted something.  
  
"Keira, sweetheart, are you here?"  
  
Keira left Becky standing there and she walked through the curtains and out into the main part of the garage. She could see Erol and Keira's silhouette clearly and she almost let out a scream when she saw the two kiss full on the lips.  
  
Sons of bitches! Becky thought bitterly. THIS is why Vick, Jess, and me hate the two of them!  
  
Becky suddenly had an urge to stop them. An idea popped into her head. She stepped out from behind the curtain with a loud rustle and the two broke apart.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," Becky said with a hint of slyness. "But I was just about to ask Erol for a quick race. I mean, I AM the fastest girl racer on the planet."  
  
"Is that so?" Erol said and his eyes narrowed.  
  
Yes! Becky thought. He's falling into my trap! I KNEW he couldn't resist a race!  
  
"Okay then, it's a race," Erol said and Becky grinned evilly. It was then that she remembered that she didn't know how to work one of those stupid racers.  
  
A few minutes later, Becky and Erol were seated on racers in the stadium with only Keira watching them. Becky felt rather nervous. As she glanced down at her vehicle, she realized how easy it looked. She had to steer with the handlebars and press the red button when she reached a power-up. It was just like a motorcycle! She could do this! Yeah!!  
  
"One lap!" Keira shouted from the sidelines.  
  
"Ready to lose?" Erol said as he flipped down his goofy-looking helmet thing.  
  
"That's my line," Becky glared at him as she reached up and pulled her goggles down over her eyes. She felt her ears and bit her lip. She wanted to scream but instead she added, "Oh, by the way, did anyone ever tell you that your helmet makes you look like a giant, mutated bug?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"GO!" Keira shouted as she dropped a white cloth on the ground near the sidelines.  
  
Becky and Erol gunned it and they were soon speeding down the track.  
  
Becky struggled to hold onto the handlebars as she sped down the track. Driving one of these was harder than it looked and not to mention that Erol was at least ten feet ahead of her.  
  
Becky grabbed a power up and pushed the button. She was yanked backwards as the racer blasted forward. She looked in dismay as Erol grabbed a power up as well and sped up. He was now much farther ahead of her and it would take quite a few power ups and tricks to catch up to him.  
  
The finish line was coming in close. She didn't have a chance to grab anymore power ups and she began to panic.  
  
Oh, no! Becky thought. I can't let him win! I have to protect Jak and Keira...well, maybe not her, but definitely Jak! And what about Vicki and Jessie? She couldn't let them down. And what if the Baron captured them?! NO!!  
  
Becky began to glow a light, sparky blue. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were glowing the brightest, as well as her feet. The whole racer began to speed up greatly and she held on for dear life as she zoomed past Erol and crossed the finish line.  
  
"What?! NO!" Erol shouted angrily as his racer came to a stop.  
  
Becky slammed on the breaks and her racer stopped as well. The glowing around her disappeared with a flicker. She leaped off the racer and punched her fist into the air.  
  
"WhooHOO! I whooped Erol's fat ass! For once in my life!!" Becky cheered.  
  
Erol growled and got off his racer. He ripped the helmet off his head in anger and tossed it aside. He approached Becky and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Listen, kid," he hissed. "Just cause you beat me once doesn't mean that I'm gonna let you off easy."  
  
"Kid?" Becky turned to face him, her face twisted in anger. "I AM NOT A KID!!!!"  
  
"What the--?!" Erol gasped as Becky's body began to vibrate a light blue color.  
  
Becky didn't hesitate at all. She quickly ran at Erol and all he saw was a blue blur. She leaped at him and quickly delivered some disserved kicks. Erol tried to block them with his arms, a defense move he had learned in training, but Becky easily kicked them out of the way and proceeded to kick his shoulders, chest and face.  
  
"STOP!!" Keira shouted.  
  
Becky, who had been suspended in midair, stopped kicking him and she landed on her feet as she hit the ground. She looked at Erol, who was doubled over in pain, and gently, but not TOO gently, smacked him on the head with her fist.  
  
"Jackass," Becky muttered as the glow around her disappeared. "Call me a kid again..."  
  
But Erol had already grabbed his helmet and sped off on his racer without hearing the rest of what Becky had to say.  
  
Keira sighed angrily and glared at Becky. To her surprise, Becky sent one of her coldest, iciest glares right back at her. (She's very good at glaring). It was going to be a long night.  
  
~~~~~~~ Meanwhile at Vin's ~~~~~~~  
  
Jessie woke up with a light start. She was in a dark room with a small cot for a bed and a bedside table next to her.  
  
"Damn, now where am I?" Jessie muttered as she scratched her head. It was then that she realized her ears were replaced with elf ears. Her eyes grew huge. "Sweet! I wish it was Holloween, then I could be Jak or Keira or...Sig! Yeah!"  
  
Jessie got out of the bed and walked down a short hallway. There was a bright light at the end of the hallway and Jessie started to mumble things like, "Oh, no! I'm dead! I gotta stay away from the light! Wait a second, the light's supposed to be for Heaven, not Hell! Ack! God, you sent me to the wrong place!!"  
  
Jessie stepped out of the hallway and blinked until her eyes adjusted to the light. She found herself standing in an oh too familiar lab—Vin's!  
  
"Holy freaking Christ! I'm—" Jessie cut herself off as she looked around the lab at all the buttons and such. Buttons....  
  
"Oooh," Jessie muttered as she walked towards a control panel with loads of blinking buttons. Jessie had a tendency to touch things when she wasn't supposed to. She was about to touch a button when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the panel.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Vin shouted at her as he dragged her away from the blinking panel.  
  
"Must push buttons!!" Jessie shouted back at him as she struggled to get away from him.  
  
"Would you knock it off already?!" Vin cried as he sat her down on a chair. "Don't touch anything!! God knows what would happen!"  
  
"Jeez, Vin!" Jessie let out an exasperated sigh. "Chill! That's the trouble with you—"  
  
"Hold your horses," Vin waved his hands. "How do you know who I am? I never told you my name!"  
  
"Oh, I never told you mine either," Jessie said, missing Vin's point entirely. "It's Jessie."  
  
"Well, Jessie," Vin tried again, "how do you know my name? I never even met you before!"  
  
"I'm um, psychic?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know things," Jessie shrugged and then added in a little more than a whisper, "and I see dead people."  
  
"W-wha?" Vin asked and his face took on a freaked out appearance.  
  
"Just kidding!" Jessie tried to reassure him, knowing how freaked out he can get. "But I really know things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Um," Jessie looked around the room and saw the teleporter ring. "I know what that is."  
  
"Well, I wold think so," Vin said. "That's where you came from. There was clatter from over in that area and the next thing I knew, a girl came flying out of it and she slammed her head as she hit the ground."  
  
"Ohh," Jessie nodded slowly. "And I take it that girl was me?"  
  
"Were you dropped on your head when you were little?"  
  
"How'd you know?!?"  
  
Vin sighed and turned back to the panels with the buttons and stuff. " Look, I don't have time to chat. The Baron's expecting me to work my butt off, and since I'm already up to my head with crap to do—"  
  
"I can help."  
  
Vin continued to type and didn't look up. He shuddered and said, "You almost destroyed the shield wall! If you had touched that button—"  
  
"Vin, I wasn't actually going to press it!" Jessie said and stood up. " Gawd, it's not like I'm stupid or anything!"  
  
Vin stared at her and sighed. "Alright, if you're not actually stupid then prove it."  
  
"Hmm, okay," Jessie looked around the room. She walked over to a small control panel and stared at the blinking lights. She smiled and hurriedly began to press almost all the buttons at once. He gloved hands roamed over the keyboard without a second thought.  
  
"H-hey! What're you doing?" Vin asked as he approached her but stopped when the lights dimmed in the room and music started blaring from the speakers inside and outside. The holographic things where the Baron's voice came from turned off and lit up again with the sound of an electric guitar blasting from it.  
  
"GAH!" Vin shouted and he pushed her away from the panel and quickly neutralized the process. He turned back to Jessie and shouted, "Now look what you've done!"  
  
"What? It's called music," Jessie stated calmly and she grinned.  
  
There was a loud bang on the door and a Krimson Guard shouted, "Open up by orders of Baron Praxis!"  
  
"Uh, oh! We're going die!" Vin cried as he hid behind Jessie. "The Baron must've heard! We're doomed!"  
  
"This is your last chance before we blast the door down!" another guard shouted as they continued to bang on the door.  
  
Jessie reached over and pushed a large button.  
  
Vin gasped and screamed, "No!"  
  
"Well, do you want them to blast the door down?" Jessie asked. Jessie could be so absentminded at times it wasn't funny.  
  
The door slid open and guards came streaming into the lab.  
  
"You two are under arrest!" a guard shouted as he aimed his gun at Jessie's head.  
  
"What'd we do?" Jessie asked the guard as she stared at the gun.  
  
"Now's not the time to act stupid!" Vin cried frantically as he backed up.  
  
"Who's says I'm acting?" Jessie turned to look at him. A guard put a firm hand on her shoulder and Jessie tenses not from shock but anger. Pure anger.  
  
"Get yer paws offa me!!" Jessie screamed as she grabbed the guard by the wrist and tossed him effortlessly into another guard.  
  
"Halt!" a guard cried as he fired his gun, the bullets streaking towards Jessie. She began to glow an orange-red and she held her hand up. The bullets met her hand and disintegrated into dust.  
  
"What the hell?!" a guard shouted in shock. He ran at her with the shock- stick thing, ready to hit her. Jessie only grinned evilly and grabbed the stick out of his hands as he ran at her. He watched in utter shock as she quickly snapped the metal weapon in half like it was no big deal.  
  
"Huh?" Vin muttered as he watched Jessie. Suddenly, a guard came at him outta no where. Vin cried, "Oh shoot!"  
  
Jessie turned around and tripped the guard that was running at Vin. The guard hit the floor and Jessie kicked him in the back, instantly shattering his backbone.  
  
"Vin, get through the teleport gate!" Jessie shouted as she punched and kicked a few more guards out of the way.  
  
"Are you kidding?! There're Metal Heads through there!" Vin shouted frantically as he backed up towards the portal.  
  
"Do you wanna die here or have Jak come to rescue you at the Strip Mine?" Jessie asked as she flung a guard straight into another one with such force that the two died instantly.  
  
"Who's Jak?" Vin asked but he didn't get an answer as Jessie kicked a guard one final time in the gut and then grabbed Vin by the collar.  
  
"Don't argue with me! Just go!" Jessie ordered as she dragged Vin through the teleport gate and they disappeared.  
  
~~~~ to be continued ~~~~  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: One chapter down. Sorry if it was too long but I had to cram all the new characters in somewhere. Don't flame me unless you think this story is so utterly pointless and retarded. Review!!  
  
Vicki: I think this story is utterly pointless and retarded. Can I flame?  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Nope.  
  
Jak: Aww, I wanted to flame too.  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Do you people hate me THAT much?!  
  
All: Yes.  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: All the more reason to torture you! Bwa!  
  
All: Groan...!  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Until next time TTFN! 


	2. Chapter Two

DarkEcoOttsel: Hello, I'm back with another chapter. This chapter might get a little more exciting then the first one. Hope you enjoy and don't flame me! Review!!! Oh, and don't mind the grammar mistakes if there are any.  
  
Disclaimer: Bwahahaha! Yes, that's right I DO own the cast of Jak 2! Yep, I'm a multibillionaire who has nothing better to do than sit around and write fanfictions when I could be down at Disney World smoking weed with Donald and Mickey! Jeez, people, if I owned Jak two I would be working on the third game right now. I don't own it, okay? **breathes**  
  
Chapter Two ~~~ Weird Powers  
  
~~~~~~~ The Underground ~~~~~~~  
  
Vicki was unusually silent as the zoomer stopped at the entrance to an alley. She knew very well where they were but her mind wasn't on that now. Her thoughts dwelled upon her friends. Did they get sucked into the game, too or were they back home? Or worse, did they end up going to a totally different dimension? So many questions that would go unanswered for a while at least.  
  
"Vicki?" We're here," Jak muttered as he got out of the zoomer and Vicki quickly followed. She saw Tess standing in the doorway and Torn standing not too far off. She wanted to warn Jak before he tried to talk to them but she thought it might screw up the game. Then again, it could be fun. She always wanted to piss Torn off!  
  
Vicki ran up in front of Jak before he said anything and she turned to Torn, who was walking up to them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Vicki and this is Jak and Daxter," Vicki said and gave him a warm smile. It didn't affect Torn at all. Then she quickly added in a rude tone, "We want to join the Underground."  
  
Torn laughed and Vicki growled.  
  
"Sorry, kid, but the movement is for grownups," Torn said crudely. "No children, especially weak ones, are allowed to join."  
  
Vicki glared at him from under her red bangs and began to faintly glow yellow. She clenched her fists and her fingers began to expand as balls of Yellow Eco began to form in her palms.  
  
Jak, seeing what was about to happen, came to Vicki's defense and said, " Hey, she's powerful. She kicked ass right before we came here."  
  
"Sure," Torn rolled his eyes.  
  
"We wanna see the Shadow," Jak added and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Not likely," Torn muttered darkly.  
  
"Go ahead and give us a challenge," Vicki muttered, knowing the challenge. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it."  
  
"Okay then," Torn took out his knife and rubbed his knuckles on it. "Go and get the Baron's flag—"  
  
"On top of the tower in Dead Town," Vicki finished and she crossed her arms. "Like I said: cake."  
  
Torn growled. "If it's cake then why are you still here?"  
  
Vicki smirked and turned with Jak and Daxter. Then she turned and stuck her tongue out at Torn and said, "Did anyone ever tell ya that your wrinkles show when you're angry?"  
  
Torn turned red from anger and embarrassment as Daxter and Vicki burst out laughing hysterically. They climbed into a zoomer and quickly took off.  
  
"Nice one," Daxter commented Vicki from Jak's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," Vicki said and grinned at him. "I always have a comeback."  
  
"So, Vicki," Jak said after a second or so of silence. "I've been meaning to ask you about your home. If it isn't in Haven City then where is it?"  
  
"Er..." Vicki hesitated, not really sure what to reply. Where WAS her home—in a different dimension or on a totally different planet?  
  
"Do you have a home?" Daxter asked when Vicki didn't answer.  
  
"I do," she answered quickly. "I'm just not sure where it is."  
  
"What—do you have amnesia or something?" Jak asked as he glanced at her.  
  
"No. It's nothing like that," Vicki said. She added, "Lets just say that I came here just like you did."  
  
Jak and Daxter looked at her in shock. Vicki looked back at them until she saw a parked zoomer right in front of their moving one.  
  
"Look out!" she screamed as she covered her eyes. Jak yelped as he swerved around it and missed it by inches.  
  
Vicki sighed and lowered her hands. "That's why I wish you'd let me drive."  
  
"Did you say that you came through this weird Rift thing, too?" Daxter asked her, still wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah. The last thing I remembered was sitting in my room with my buds playing the game when we saw the Rift thingie on the TV. Then I appeared here and met you."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence until Daxter broke it by practically shouting, "What the heck's a TV?"  
  
"It's like one of those," Vicki said as she pointed to one of those holo- thingies that the Baron's voice came out of, "except there's animated pictures to go with the voice."  
  
"Wow," Daxter's jaw hung slack until he shut it with a snap. "You must come from the future."  
  
"Or a different dimension," Jak rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's what I was thinking," Vicki said, ignoring Jak's gesture.  
  
"Cool! Tell me more about your world!" Daxter said eagerly as he hopped onto Vicki's shoulder.  
  
"Where should I start?" Vicki muttered under her breath. "Well, the people in my world have smaller ears. Waaaaaay smaller."  
  
"Really? That's weird. How do they hear?" Daxter asked.  
  
"They can hear just not as good as you do."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Vicki talked on about her world and a longing for her family slowly welled up inside her. She talked and talked to both of them and Jak soon started asking questions. Finally they made it to the entrance to Dead Town.  
  
"You mean your 'cars' don't hover?!" Daxter shouted in Vicki's ear. "That is SO freaky."  
  
"Hmm," Vicki said as she slid down the trench that led to the door. She blinked as the door opened and she followed Jak inside silently. The doors opened again and Vicki found herself standing in mud that began to seep over her boots.  
  
"That is so...cool!" Vicki smiled as she walked quickly behind Jak. Suddenly he turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Stay here," he ordered.  
  
Vicki's expression turned from shock to anger.  
  
"W-what? Why?! I kicked butt back there and I can kick butt here!" Vicki pouted but she didn't make any move to follow him.  
  
"It looks dangerous," Jak told her as he started to walk towards the tower. "C'mon Dax."  
  
Daxter leaped off Vicki's shoulder and jumped onto Jak's. The two hurried off and left Vicki standing there alone.  
  
After ten minutes, Vicki could see Jak and Daxter approaching the flag. It was then that she remembered what was going to happen when they did reach the flag.  
  
"Oh, cripes!" Vicki shouted as she took off towards the tower. She was a little disappointed that Jak had killed most of the beasts that would get in her way but that was the least of her problems now. She leaped up the last obstacle and screeched to a halt. The path had fallen into the disgusting muck and now her only path was destroyed.  
  
She cursed herself. Vicki felt something land on her head. She reached up and pulled a rock out of her wild hair. She tensed and looked up slowly. The balcony where the Baron's flag was began to crumble above her and more gravel and rocks came pouring down.  
  
"AAGH!" Vicki screamed as she started to run back towards the entrance. She stopped and turned around when she reached dry land. She saw Jak sliding down the cord towards her and then she saw Daxter land on the cord.  
  
"Ouch," Vicki muttered as Daxter was flung back into the air. Jak landed next to her and Daxter landed in her arms.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you guys are in," Torn said as he watched the tower collapse. Vicki jumped at hearing his voice.  
  
"Since when were you there?" she asked.  
  
"Since I felt like it," Torn muttered as he glared at her. He walked away.  
  
Vicki turned to Jak as Daxter climbed back on her shoulder. "Sorry, I forgot to warn you that that was going to happen."  
  
"You mean you knew?" Jak blinked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah," Vicki said casually and then tensed. "Uh, I mean, um, I could tell by just looking at it. It looked really old."  
  
"Oh," Jak said as he walked back towards the entrance. She followed him closely.  
  
"You okay, Daxter?" Vicki asked the ottsel.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm just fine!" Daxter boasted and gave her on of his trademark smiles. "Didn't hurt all."  
  
Vicki giggled as she walked through the entrance with Jak.  
  
"Next up, the Pumping Station!" Vicki said happily. Jak looked at her through the corner of his eye.  
  
"Torn wants to see us again," Jak said slowly. "I dunno what about."  
  
"It better not be some suicide mission!" Daxter complained.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Vicki said and Daxter looked at her with hope-filled eyes. She finished, "It will be."  
  
Daxter's face dropped and he grumbled something under his breath.  
  
Just as Jak was about to climb into a large zoomer, Vicki leaped into the driver's seat.  
  
"Hey!" Jak cried. "No way. I'm driving."  
  
"You drove over here and now it's my turn," Vicki objected. She started the zoomer and gave him a final look. "Its either you come with me or walk to Torn's."  
  
Jak sighed in defeat as he slid into the passenger seat. He yelped as the zoomer shot forward and Daxter had to hold onto Vicki for dear life.  
  
"You say I drive bad?!" Jak shouted as Vicki quickly swerved around several zoomers and switched between hover zones.  
  
"What's the problem? I drive like this all the time in the game—" Vicki cut herself off and clamped her mouth shut. She silently cursed herself.  
  
"What game?" Daxter asked.  
  
Vicki didn't reply. She was trying to think of something—anything that she could use an excuse. Finally, an idea popped into her head.  
  
"Vicki?" Daxter was about to ask again when she spoke slowly.  
  
"You...you two are famous in my world. So famous, in fact, that they made a game out of your brave adventures in Haven City. Its called Jak II Renegade."  
  
"That is SO COOL!" Daxter shouted. "A whole game with me in it?! Sweet!!"  
  
"It is pretty cool," Jak smiled. "Are we THAT famous?"  
  
"Er, yeah," Vicki said and she hoped that she sounded convincing. "And that's one of the reasons why I know what's about to happen. I beat the game twice."  
  
"Do I get any babes?" Daxter asked hopefully.  
  
Vicki's small smile disappeared off her face. "Can't say."  
  
"Aww," Daxter sighed. "Why not?"  
  
"It could screw up the future and the game."  
  
Vicki was silent for the rest of the trip. That is, until she accidentally switched into the high hover zone and made a guard zoomer explode.  
  
"Shoot," Vicki muttered as she floored it. But the guards were quickly catching up because their zoomer was big and slow.  
  
"We're gonna explode if we don't get outta here," Daxter commented as he pointed to the smoke and fire coming from the engine.  
  
Jak was about to say something when a Red Eco bullet from a guard zoomer overhead (A/N: I'm assuming that's what they are since their red and all) slashed through the air and buried itself in Vicki's arm. She screamed in pain and blacked out.  
  
"Damn," Jak cursed as he grabbed Vicki's unconscious form and leaped from the zoomer with Daxter clinging to Vicki's ankle. The zoomer exploded, causing all the zoomers around it to explode, and it sent the three flying farther than expected. The blast tore Vicki from Jak's grasp and she was sent flying into a building.  
  
"Freeze!" a guard shouted as he approached Jak, who had fallen into a trashcan.  
  
Jak punched the guard and ran towards Vicki. Daxter was trying to desperately wake her up but she wouldn't even twitch.  
  
A few more guards appeared and started to shoot at Jak. He had no choice but to fight them.  
  
"Vick? Vicki! Wake up!" Daxter shook her shoulder as hard as he could. Her arm was bleeding horribly and Daxter knew she was in pain. He looked around for anything that might wake her up but there wasn't anything around.  
  
"Wake up, Vick! Jak needs you!" Daxter shouted as loud as he could. That was a mistake. Some guards who hadn't noticed the two looked over at the sound of Daxter's voice and began to approach them.  
  
"Oh, man!" Daxter cried. His instincts told him to hide but he didn't want to leave Vicki alone. He stood his ground and tried not to let the guards know how scared he was.  
  
"Get out of the way, rat!" one guard snapped as he tried to shoo Daxter away with his hand. Daxter simply bit down as hard as he could on the guard's hand and didn't let go.  
  
"OW! (Censored just in case younger readers are reading this) DING DONG!" The guard screamed as he waved his hand around madly, trying to shake the ottsel off.  
  
Jak heard the guard's shouts and he saw him swinging something orange around that was attached to his hand.  
  
"Dax!" Jak shouted but stopped after a guard zapped him with the cattle prod thing. He angrily smacked the guard in response.  
  
"You rat!" the guard shouted as he finally managed to grab Daxter by the neck and rip him off his bleeding hand. Daxter squirmed in the guard's hand, trying to free himself but the guard only continued to squeeze his hand tighter around Daxter's neck.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" The guard growled.  
  
Vicki heard lots of shouts. Some voices were familiar but she couldn't tell whom they belonged to. She tried to open her eyes but she was in pain and she was tired. She just wanted to drift off to sleep and never wake up. It was then that she heard Jak scream Daxter's name and then silence.  
  
Vicki's eyes shot open. She remembered everything now. Vicki raised her eyes up to see a guard strangling Daxter and the ottsel was struggling less and less.  
  
Daxter was about to give up hope when there was a sudden cry and then Daxter hit the floor with the guard's hand loosely gripping around his neck. The ottsel looked up in partial amazement but mostly in daze. Jak even stopped fighting long enough to see what was going on.  
  
Vicki still had her hand up from her last attack, smoke still seeping from her palm where she shot the ball of Yellow Eco. She was aglow with Yellow Eco as it radiated off her body.  
  
The guard who was strangling Daxter looked at her in shock after a moment of staring at the bloody stump where his hand once was. He was even more surprised when another ball of Yellow Eco charged up in Vicki's hand and she tossed it at him, killing him instantly.  
  
"Vicki?" Jak asked, his eyes were as large as dinner plates.  
  
Vicki grabbed Daxter and held him in her arms tightly. She ran over to Jak and said, "We better get outta here before another wave of guards come."  
  
"Right," Jak nodded, his eyes still wide in amazement. Instead of just looking for a large one, they hijacked a smaller one and quickly sped off towards Torn's.  
  
~~~~~~~ Keira's Garage ~~~~~~~  
  
Becky sighed and mentally cursed at Keira as she droned on and on about how rude she was to Erol. After about half an hour of lectures and glares, Becky stood up.  
  
"Keira, as much as I enjoy you 'exciting'," Becky made those freaky quotation signs with her fingers, "lectures, I'm really tired. Can I go to bed now?"  
  
"What makes you think you'll be staying here?"  
  
"You need me to win your races. You saw how fast I was going out there. Without me, you'll lose."  
  
Keira sighed. True, Becky was fast on a racer but that wouldn't make any difference. She had other people to race for her...yet they were all very slow. Becky was the fastest she'd seen so far.  
  
"All right," Keira sighed in defeat. "You can stay here until your so called friends come to pick you up. But while you're here, you're going to have to work."  
  
"Deal," Becky grinned. "What do I have to do?"  
  
Keira tossed Becky a broom. "Here. I hope you know what to do with it."  
  
Becky caught the broom without taking her icy blue eyes away from Keira's. She muttered something inaudible as she walked outside dragging the broom behind her.  
  
Becky began to sweep slowly and found that she didn't collect much dirt outside the garage. Well, duh it was partially inside the stadium and not many people walked by.  
  
Becky sighed after a few minutes of sweeping nothing. She heard a zoomer pull up towards the entrance and she looked up. Erol was walking towards her and he didn't look happy.  
  
"Well, look what the cat hacked up," Becky muttered darkly as he passes her. He glared at her before he walked up to Keira. They began talking and Becky moved a little closer so she could hear what they were talking about.  
  
"So this Eco Freak escaped from prison and now he's on the lose. Reports say that he can transform into an evil demon and can kill everyone in sight with a single blast."  
  
"Oh, my," Keira gasped.  
  
"I want you to be safe, Keira. I went to investigate an area where an attack happened in the slums. Several witnesses said that the Eco Freak had teemed up with a girl with red hair and now they're committing crimes together. The girl has powers similar to his but we can't be sure."  
  
"I'll be okay, Erol. Besides, without a pass the man can't get near here. Plus you're here for me. I always feel safe with you."  
  
Becky spat when she saw Keira and Erol kiss again. She knew Jak would eventually come along and she knew whom Erol was talking about. But who was this girl he was with? There wasn't a girl with red hair (besides Ashelin) in the game. What's up with this? She was about to ask Erol when he walked briskly past her and got back on his zoomer. In less than a second her was gone.  
  
Becky looked back in the room to see Keira hunched over a zoomer that wouldn't start. She cursed, frustrated and annoyed.  
  
Keira was about to give up when Becky was suddenly next to her. She grabbed a wrench, looked at the inside of the zoomer, and then with one swift movement slammed the wrench down on the engine and it started with a slight sputter.  
  
"Woah," Keira muttered as she stared at the running zoomer. She looked at Becky and started to ask, "How did you learn—"  
  
"I've always been good at fixing things," Becky interrupted. "Ever since I was little I wanted to be a mechanic or someone who makes computers."  
  
"Computers?"  
  
Becky looked at Keira when she suddenly realized what she had just said. She stuttered, "What I mean is...um, er, a computer is something from my world."  
  
"Your world?" Keira asked with interest. "Oh, that's right. You don't live near here. Where's your village?"  
  
"I don't think I even live in your dimension," Becky realized. "My world is so different from yours. You have more technology yet you still don't have computers or TVs for that matter."  
  
"Okay, first of all, what's a TV?"  
  
Becky sighed as she sat down on a nearby chair. She was just about to explain everything when Erol came back into the garage.  
  
"Oh boy," Becky held her breath and let it rush out. She looked at Keira and asked, "Keira, you're not dating this sleaze are ya?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Keira's eyes narrowed as she stood up. "And don't call him that."  
  
"He's a playa," Becky stood up as well. "And what if Jak is still alive? Have you forgotten about him?"  
  
Keira continued to stare at Becky until Erol jolted her from her thoughts.  
  
"Keira, honey, I need to talk to you," Erol said as he smiled at her and glared at Becky. "Alone."  
  
Becky pulled down her eyelid with her index finger and stuck her tongue out at him. The two went into the room behind the curtain and began to whisper quietly. But Becky's sharp ears picked up their words perfectly.  
  
"I just found out that the girl with the Eco Freak has a power similar to the brat, Becky. The girl with him has the power to use Yellow Eco. She already killed several guards."  
  
"Are you suspecting Becky?"  
  
"Of course. Did you see the way she speeded up right as I was about to win? Plus, her body began to glow a bluish color. I think she may have the power to use Blue Eco."  
  
Blue Eco? Becky thought. Me? No way! Then a thought entered her mind. Vicky had reddish hair. Could she be the one with Jak? And what about Jessie? Where was she now? So many questions and no answers to be found. Not yet.  
  
Erol stepped out from behind the curtain and sent icy glares at Becky. Becky glared right back.  
  
"You. I want a rematch," Erol said darkly. "Right now."  
  
"Don't you think I will use my ' Blue Eco Powers'," Becky made the quote symbol with her fingers again, "to beat your ass in racing again?"  
  
"Not racing," Erol replied as he took off his cloak. "Combat. I want to test your skills."  
  
"Oh no," Becky shook her head and waved her hands. "I know what you want to do. You wanna capture me and do experiments on me in the Baron's Palace."  
  
"Fine," Erol shrugged and began to walk away. "If you're too scared..."  
  
"HOLD UP!" Becky bellowed. "No one calls me a chicken unless it's a compliment. Bring it on."  
  
Soon, Erol and Becky were in the middle of a deserted stadium, which had been converted into an arena. Keira watched from the sidelines and silently cheered both of them on.  
  
"Ready to lose?" Erol asked Becky through gritted teeth.  
  
"You took the words right outta my mouth, gumball head," Becky replied and grinned. "You start. It's your move."  
  
Erol let out a cry as he charged at Becky. Becky leaped into the air at an astonishing height and Erol completely missed her.  
  
"Too slow!" Becky said as she landed on the tip of a metal pole a few ways away from him.  
  
Erol growled and began to kick the pole. It wobbled as his foot collided with it and Becky lost her balance. She began to fall right towards Erol, who waited for her to land in his arms.  
  
"Sorry!" Becky cried as she flipped herself over so she landed on her feet. Her feet connected with Erol's head and she quickly sprang back into the air, did several flips, and she finally landed on the other side of the arena.  
  
Erol quickly snapped out of his daze and glared at Becky. She waved at him and pissed him off more.  
  
"Alright, you bitch!" Erol shouted, his voice echoing off the stadium walls. "It's your turn to start. Come and get me."  
  
"Okie dokey," Becky saluted. She began to run at Erol slowly at first but quickly began to pick up speed. Her whole body began to glow a faint blue and her feet quickly became blurs.  
  
Erol didn't have time to react as Becky's foot came straight into his line of vision. He ducked and he felt the wind from Becky's foot slash his hair.  
  
Erol gasped in shock as Becky went on an all out attack. He blocked most of her lightning fast hand and feet movements. Becky loved martial arts. She practiced every day and soon became very good at it. Now, she was putting her abilities to the test.  
  
Erol grabbed her leg as it brushed his ear and swung her to the side. He expected her to fall but instead she braced herself up with her elbows and then repetitively back flipped until she was several feet away from him.  
  
"So far this has been a big bore," Becky inquired as she yawned and cracked her back. "When am I ever gonna fight a real challenge?"  
  
"How about now?!" Erol cried in pure rage as he whipped out his gun and fired a shot at Becky.  
  
"EROL!" Keira screamed in horror. She clamped her eyes shut and waited for Becky to scream but nothing came except the eerie silence. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Becky was totally aglow with Blue Eco as it sparked off her body. Her expression was one of utter determination. The bullet was suspended in front of her chest, as it time had stopped it in it's tracks.  
  
"Let's end this now," Becky said in an echoic voice as she grabbed the bullet and destroyed it with a single squish of the hand. She literally vanished and reappeared in front of Erol, determination flashing in her cold eyes.  
  
Erol screamed as Becky slammed her fist into his gut. He coughed up some blood just before he fainted. Becky let him hit the floor with an echoing thud.  
  
"Becky, what have you done?!" Keira cried as she rushed over to Erol's side.  
  
"I spared his life," Becky replied sharply. "I could've killed him if I wanted to but it would screw up the game for everyone else." Becky turned and walked out of the stadium.  
  
~~~~~~~ The Power Station ~~~~~~~  
  
"GAH!" Vin screamed as he flopped onto the sandy ground. Jessie soon flew out of the teleport gate and landed next to him on her knees.  
  
"You okay, Vin?" Jessie asked him.  
  
"Oh, I'm just fine," Vin replied frantically. "But we won't be for long! Metal Heads are everywhere!!"  
  
Jessie looked around and didn't see anything moving. Nothing except those Eco Tanks that Jak and Daxter have to blow up later. Everything was quiet.  
  
"Too quiet," Jessie said aloud. She stood up and began walking towards the Strip Mine H.Q.  
  
"W-wait!" Vin cried as he got up and followed her.  
  
"You got a gun?" Jessie asked him. "Cause I think we're gonna need it."  
  
Jessie and Vin looked up in surprise as the scorpion Metal Heads came popping out of the ground. Vin panicked and began to fire his weapon aimlessly at them.  
  
Jessie sighed and rolled her eyes. She snapped, "Dude, stop firing your weapon and RUN!" Not waiting for a reply, Jessie grabbed Vin by the sleeve and the two ran. But the Metal Heads continued to follow.  
  
"We're gonna d—"  
  
"DON'T say it!" Jessie cried. She screamed and screeched to a halt as six Metal Jackets came flying into view. Vin collided into her and she staggered forward, causing the Metal Jackets to attack.  
  
"Shit, RUN!!" Jessie cried as she turned left with the scared stiff Vin. The two kept running until they spotted the ramp that lead up to the Strip Mine H.Q.  
  
"Up that ramp!" Vin cried, his voice shaky in fear.  
  
"I know!" Jessie shouted as she neared the ramp. Suddenly, a Metal Head Grunt leaped off the upper ramp above them and landed on top of Jessie, slamming her to the ground on her back.  
  
Vin cried out and he stood paralyzed in fear.  
  
Jessie struggled with the Grunt as she tried to hold his snapping jaws back. Drool landed on her cheek and her anger was visible in her eyes.  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF ME!!" Jessie shrieked as kicked the Grunt off her, sending it flying into a pool of Dark Eco. She rolled to the side.  
  
Vin heard a small buzzing sound behind him. He slowly turned around to come face to face with the six Jackets and three Stingers.  
  
"Oh, crap," Vin muttered in a low whisper as he began to back slowly away. The Metal Heads made no motion to move as Vin continued to slowly walk backwards.  
  
Jessie looked up at Vin and gasped when she saw the Metal Heads. She cursed and got to her feet. She didn't have any weapons or any way to fight the Metal Heads. She knew if she didn't do something, she and Vin would die.  
  
Vin would die.  
  
Vicki, Jessie, and Becky cursed the game when they found out that Vin was the only known member of the Underground to die. THAT really pissed all of them off but Jessie the most.  
  
Jessie growled and glared at the Metal Heads. She began to glow a bright red and the soil and dirt around her began to shake, as if there was a small earthquake happening just in the area. Then there was a sonic boom as she clenched her fists and the ground literally exploded. The dirt underneath her feet was blasted away as the red glow around her began to get brighter.  
  
The Metal Heads faltered but soon regained their composure. They ignored Vin and tried to attack Jessie, which was a HUGE mistake.  
  
Jessie saw the Metal Heads coming. She leaped at one of the Jackets and slammed her fist through it. It hovered there for a second until it exploded into dust. Jessie did the same with the rest of the Jackets, except she occasionally used her feet, which were just as powerful.  
  
Vin watched in awe as Jessie leaped into the air and slammed both fists onto the ground. Nothing happened at first but then there was a slight rumble. The Metal Head Stingers looked around in horror as the ground under them exploded with Red Eco. They were instantly disintegrated in a matter of seconds.  
  
Vin looked at Jessie with a mixture of horror, uncertainty, and surprise etched on his face. Who WAS this girl?!  
  
Jessie sighed as she stood up straight. She smiled uneasily and said sheepishly, "Um...I win?"  
  
~~~~ to be continued ~~~~  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: Weeeee! Another chapter down, a thousand more to go...or not. I'll be working on the next chapter for a while. I hope they're not too long for you readers.  
  
Daxter: Them? Who cares about them! We're the ones who have to suffer!  
  
Becky: Yeah! But, hey, on the bright side I got to whoop Erol's skinny ass!  
  
Vicki: Yippee for you. I got to get shot. Oh joy.  
  
Jak: You're staying at the Hideout until you heal.  
  
Vicki: What?! Why?!  
  
Jak: It's not MY fault! Blame the author!  
  
Jessie: How come I get stuck with Vin? Why couldn't I get stuck with Sig? That would be so cool!!  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: O.o Well, you get to save Vin's butt. I won't give the rest of it away just in case readers are still reading this pointless conversation.  
  
All: It ain't pointless!!!  
  
DarkEcoOttsel: TTFN peeps! Don't forget to review on your way out! 


End file.
